


SEVENTEEN 从“妈”到老婆 Part.88作画

by FKYKYY



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKYKYY/pseuds/FKYKYY
Kudos: 10





	SEVENTEEN 从“妈”到老婆 Part.88作画

正文开始  
-601-  
“再加点糖……”你看着食谱小心翼翼地搅动着小锅里的糖浆，你看着锅里的糖浆最后还是决定再加点糖。  
嘈杂的抽油烟机声，以及你集中于手里的蛋糕，你根本没有留意到屋门被打开，一个人悄悄地走到你身后。  
“然后就是放进烤箱里……啊！”你将提前打好的蛋清和蛋糕糊充分搅拌均匀，将淡黄色的蛋糕糊均匀地倒进模具中，刚拿起打算转身放进烤箱里，就被身后的人吓了一跳，差点将手里的蛋糕扔了出去。  
“金珉奎！你想吓死我啊？！”你闻着那熟悉醇厚的红酒气息不用转头看都知道是谁，将手里的蛋糕放下，用力拍了拍围在自己身上的手，似乎在发泄被吓到的不满。但珉奎似乎没有听到你在说什么，没有说话，只是默默抱着你，动也不动。  
“怎么啦？”你伸手将吵闹的抽油烟机关掉，身边一下子安静了下来，只听到耳边珉奎一下下的呼吸声。“没事。”珉奎闻着你身上散发出来的水蜜桃和别的气息混合在一起的气息，体内的热浪一阵阵翻滚着，围在你身上的手不禁收紧。  
随着珉奎的动作，以及少了抽油烟机的运作，你发现自己早就被红酒气息包围起来。  
除了上次和知勋在工作室里的疯狂，胜澈他们再也没有碰过你，说是害怕自己会一个不小心伤到你和宝宝。无论你怎么撒娇，他们都不愿意碰你，顶多只是亲吻一下，再进一步的行为都没有，甚至让你有段时间怀疑他们是不是不喜欢自己，厌倦自己了。但你也不是那傻乎乎无脑少女，你明白，他们不碰你也只是为了你和宝宝的安全才这样。但是胜澈他们忘了一点，omega在孕期欲望是很强的……  
虽然说珉奎没有标记你，但是你最近都住在601，早就习惯了那股醇厚的红酒气息。当那醉人的气息将你包围起来时，你身体不自觉地靠上珉奎，呼吸不禁加重。  
“我先回房间。”因为易感期提前回家休息的珉奎在你颈间深深吸了口气，强压着身体内叫嚣的欲望，害怕自己会忍不住伤到你和宝宝，打算回房间打抑制剂。  
“不是易感期吗，要去哪里。”你感受到腰间的手突然一松，眉头下意识皱了起来，转身拉住珉奎。“回回回房间……”珉奎被你握着手，下意识想将你拉进怀里，低下头狠狠咬住你这散发着甜美气息的水蜜桃。“快放手……我要打针……”但是理性还是高于欲望，珉奎尝试挣脱开你的手，又不敢用力。一时间你和珉奎之间陷入僵局之中。  
“打什么针……你的omega在这里……”你看着珉奎强忍着的样子撇了撇嘴，主动松开珉奎的手，向前走了一步，踮起脚尖，不顾珉奎的惊讶，伸手拉住珉奎的衣领，吻了上去。珉奎被你突然主动的动作弄懵了，一下子反应不过来，任由你的动作。  
你主动伸出小舌撬开珉奎的牙关，在珉奎口腔里游荡，轻轻扫过珉奎的上颚，模仿着平时被吻时迷糊间学到的动作。  
你的动作惹到珉奎不禁一震，一下子反应过来，夺回主导权。珉奎继续保持着低头的姿势，甚至弯了弯腰，似乎更方便你的动作。但身为当事人的你表示珉奎的弯腰并不是更方便你的动作，而是反客为主，夺回主导权，吻得更深罢了。  
“累……”不知道过了多久，你只感受到身边的红酒味越发浓郁，身体里的空虚感越发强烈，轻轻推了推紧紧搂着自己的珉奎，口齿不清地说道。  
“回房……”珉奎被你推了一下，便微微松开你，额头抵住你的额头，双眼注视着你，伸手直接将你抱了起来。  
说起来也奇怪，按道理说怀孕后你应该会重不少，但是你没重多少，四肢还是偏纤细的，只是小腿有点水肿罢了，经常健身的胜澈他们轻易地就能将你抱起来，跟以前没差。  
“不重吗？”你低头亲了亲珉奎，想从珉奎腿上下来，害怕自己太重压着珉奎不好。“不重。”但是珉奎没有让你从自己身上下来，伸手扶住你的腰，微微抬起头，再次覆上眼前的殷红。  
“嗯……”身体一阵比一阵强烈的空虚感让你忍不住靠近珉奎，伸手搂住珉奎的脖子，主动张嘴任由珉奎的闯入。珉奎感受到你的动作不禁轻笑了一下，伸手撩开你身上宽松的衣服，滚烫的手掌抚摸上你的腰。  
珉奎轻轻揉捏着你腰间因怀孕而变得软软的肉，手指轻轻勾勒着你明显的孕肚。  
“痒……”珉奎的动作让你不禁抖了抖，你感觉身下的潮湿感越发强烈。珉奎没有理会你的话，继续手上的动作，同时将你身上的衣物一一褪下。  
珉奎的吻渐渐下移，看着你脖子上的“杰作”嘴角微微上扬，便将作画的地方转移到胸前的洁白上。  
“别看啦……”珉奎赤裸的目光让你脸红，迟来的羞耻感让你忍不住伸手遮掩住自己暴露在空气中的肌肤。“为什么不看……这么美……”珉奎拦住你的手，低头亲吻上眼前晃花了眼的洁白。  
由于怀孕，你胸前的双峰似乎提高了不少“海拔”，你的每一颤抖惹起的晃动都让眼前的人红了眼。  
“轻点！金珉奎你是狗吗？！痛……”珉奎脑海里不断浮现出刚刚眼前让人红了眼的画面，嘴上的动作不禁加重了几分，让敏感的你不禁轻呼道。“对不起……忍不住了……”珉奎听到你的话立刻放轻力度，轻轻吻了吻眼前深红的痕迹。  
“快进来好不好……”痛感和快感进一步催化你身体的空虚感和欲望，你讨好般吻了吻珉奎的喉结，轻轻吮吸了一下，但不敢用力。珉奎听到你的话微微一愣，感觉自己的血压一下子急速升高，深深吸了口气，在你脖子上的吻不禁加重了几分，另一只手探向你身下早已泛滥的地方。  
“嗯啊～”粗糙的手指轻轻探进那温热的甬道，轻轻抽动着，久违的充盈感让你不禁软了腰，靠在珉奎的肩膀上轻轻喘息着。暧昧的水声让你不敢抬起头，只能紧紧抱住珉奎。  
“进来嘛……”可是纤细的手指还是无法跟坚挺的性器相比，你忍不住扭动自己的腰，希望获得更多。  
你的话似乎是点燃这场疯狂的最后一点火星，成功引爆了眼前一直压抑着的火药。  
珉奎草草地撩动了几下，直接挺进那出湿润温热之地。  
“嗯……”、“啊……”渴望已久的充盈感让你不禁倒吸了口气，那熟悉的快感顺着脊椎直达大脑皮层，蔓延到四肢。  
虽然珉奎很想在那温热之地四处闯荡，但是珉奎还是没有忘记你肚子里的孩子，动作不敢很大。  
“金珉奎！快点！”可是已经空虚已久的你哪耐得住这小磨小蹭，忍不住伸手拍了拍珉奎。你本来催促的话语传进珉奎耳中就变成了质疑他能力的话语，珉奎抿了抿唇，伸手固定你的腰，动作逐渐加大力度。  
随着珉奎的撞击，眼前的洁白被激起一阵阵乳浪，看着珉奎花了眼，也红了眼，身下挺进的动作不禁重了几分。  
“轻点！……”珉奎那一顶狠狠碰撞上生殖腔口，突然刺痛感一下子将你从欲海中抽离出来，一同的酥麻感让你一开口却像在撒娇，在娇啧。  
“对不起……忍不住了……”深处的柔软感让珉奎下意识想触碰，但是残留的一丝理智让珉奎停下了疯狂的想法，低头亲了亲那晃花眼的洁白，在这面洁白的画纸上添加几朵绽放的玫瑰花。  
“轻点啊……”胸前的瘙痒感让你往外缩了缩，双手捧起珉奎的脸，亲了亲珉奎的唇。“好……”珉奎伸手固定你的后脑，再次覆上眼前的殷红，再次开始没探索完的“旅程”，完成眼前这幅未完成“画作”……  
临近爆发之时，珉奎快速抽离那温热之地，偏过头咬住你后颈的腺体，感受着自己的信息素和你的信息素充分混合。  
“我爱你……”珉奎低头看着怀里低喘的你嘴角微微上扬，低头，不带任何欲望地吻了吻你的额头，小声呢喃道……

TBC


End file.
